


In The Flesh

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Technically, Jackhadonly used his Fleshlight once.





	In The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’d only used the Fleshlight—a promotional gift from an event he’d attended—once.

Just because it was on his dick, didn’t mean  _he_  was the one using it, the one holding the plastic casing and bobbing the simulated vagina up and down. And besides, it wasn’t so much the sex toy itself that he was getting off to, another point against the idea that he was using it.

What got him off was the look on Geoff’s face, the lazy grin, the way his eyes, normally half-lidded anyways, were almost closed with pleasure. It was the slick slide of Geoff’s dick against his inside the simulated flesh tube, aided by lubricant, made better by the tight confines.

What got him off was Geoff’s voice, low and husky, whispering the filthiest things he’d ever heard another person say.

–

It had started off almost as a joke, his dark-haired coworker telling him that if he wasn’t going to use the sex toy, he should bring it into the office. Hell, Geoff had even declared that he would use it. And somehow, through some conversation or another (Jack was two thirds of the way towards blaming Burnie), the idea of them  _both_  using it at the same time had come up.

“I think it’d break in half.” Someone had commented.

Burnie had been in the room, and he let out a snort of laughter. “I think you’re overestimating the size of their dicks.”

“Oh man, if we both did at it once, I could practice my dirty talk!” Geoff exclaimed, picking up the disguised sex toy and holding it out to Jack. “Come on, man, fuckin’… you put your dingle in that thingle!”

–

This was a long way from ‘put your dang in that thang.’ Geoff tilted his head back, groaning and jerking his hips, Jack moving to match his pace. “Ah, fuck, yeah, you’re a cunt-hungry slut, aren’t you, Jack?” He whispered, pumping the Fleshlight faster. “Wanna see your face when you get off on this, watch you fuckin’ jizz all over the inside of this thing.  _Feel_  your cum on my fuckin’ dick.”

Both men were rapidly dissolving towards incoherency, eyes rolling back in their heads, bodies moving erratically, off-pace from each other. Geoff pushed the sex toy down on them as far as it would go, nimbly twisting the end cap to prevent air flow, the suction inside suddenly increasing, the pleasure increasing with it. “Yeah.” Geoff panted out, bracing himself on the arm not holding the Fleshlight, hips stilling as he sat up to watch Jack. “You gettin’ off on this tight cunt with both our dicks in it? Or are you gettin’ off feeling my dick slide against yours? Which one is it, Jack, huh? You a cunt-slut, or just a cock-slut?”

Fingers clawing into the sheets below them, Jack only moaned in response, his hips jerking again before stilling, erection throbbing as he came. He fell back onto the bed, panting, hands covering his eyes as Geoff began to thrust into the Fleshlight again. He felt the shallow thrusts and the sudden deluge of warm liquid when the dark-haired man also reached climax, before the delicious pressure of the sex toy pulled off him. With a tired groan, he started to sit up, being pushed back down by Geoff. The older man laid against his chest, breathing heavily.

“We have to clean it.” Jack started, making no effort to move from the bed.

“It can fuckin’ wait.” Geoff countered, pressing closer to him, letting warm arms wrap around him.

Humming slightly in agreement, the bearded man felt himself drifting towards sleep.

Like he said, he’d only used the Fleshlight once. All the other times, it had been Geoff’s hand on the toy. That meant it didn’t count.


End file.
